


Chivalry

by AvisEcho



Series: The Path Is Yours [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Granted I think it's obvious who they are but they're only there for a second, Pre-Canon, Sort of and then it goes back to Chapter 6, There's also another character in there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvisEcho/pseuds/AvisEcho
Summary: Upon the plains of Hoshido, staring down the armies of his enemies while Kamui stands between them both, Xander thinks back to the past. He can’t help but think back to when he first met his younger brother. He will always be there for his little brother, that was what he promised.





	Chivalry

“We have loved and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little prince.”

_“Big brother… I...”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He remembers the first time he met Kamui, all those years ago. The first time he laid eyes on the fearful young child who would become the resolute, young man before him today.

The boy was lucky to have arrived in Castle Krakenburg after their father’s concubines had finished their bloody power struggle. Looking back now, the Crown Prince is certain that a motherless child like Kamui would have been quickly swept under the rug without notice. He would have been nothing more than a ghost in their memories had that been the case; how grateful Xander was that it had not been.

Back then he wasn’t sure what to think of the small white-haired child that his father pushed into his arms upon returning from Cheve those many years ago. The young prince was told that this was his new brother and that it was his responsibility to keep an eye on him. Nothing more had been said before his father left them; nothing about who the child was, who his mother was or where she was, or even how they were happened upon so suddenly.

At the time, all he knew was that those big red eyes stared right back into his own searching for some sanctuary from the fear that also resided within them. All he saw was a scared little child, confused about the world around him and the people that resided in it. The young child likely had so many questions buzzing about in their head, as many as Xander himself had, but it was unlikely that either would get the answers they desired, not while fear and confusion still reigned.

“Are you hungry?” A simple request and the easiest way to break the ice while also offering another topic to distract the fear if only for a short while. He could see the child’s lips tremble, wanting to speak but unable to allow himself that. Instead, he received a hesitant nod, causing strands of messy white hair to shift over what appeared to be pointed ears.

“Come; let us see if I can manage to acquire something from the kitchens for you.”

\------

They had been in luck; one of the newer maids on staff was still up and about. She hadn’t seemed entirely thrilled upon seeing the older prince initially, the room beginning to feel reminiscent of the frozen mountain range to the north. However, once her eyes happened upon the small child on the verge of tears clutching at his side, she warmed up a little.

They had sat there at the small table set aside for the servants for their own meals in complete silence for quite some time. The young child quietly nibbling at the small loaf of sweet bread he had been provided with while Xander sat beside them and watched. He had planned to sit on the opposite end of the table, but when he attempted to move, the child’s small hand had grabbed at his clothing, keeping him close instead.

Now that they were settled and the child was no longer completely fearful, Xander was finally able to fully inspect his new brother. Pointed ears were indeed being hidden under the messy white hair, a trait that tugged at the Crown Prince’s curiosity more than anything. However, it was unlikely that the child would know anything about it; it would have to be a question for Father. He was dressed in clothing that appeared to be a little too large for their small stature, nor did it seem to fit the foreign air around the young one. Perhaps they had to change for one reason or another and that was all that their Father could acquire at the time. He had heard whispers that the trip to Cheve had been a messy one. The more he observed, the more questions he had, questions that he knew the child could not answer. Yet he knew there was one they could…

“Can you tell me your name?”

Crimson eyes locked onto his own brown, clearer than they had been earlier but still retaining some hesitance. They looked down at the loaf that was still in their hands, perhaps it was still too soon to expect any answers from them.

“--mui….” The small voice startled him, eyes upon him once again before darting away to the side. At least that was one question answered, all others would have been difficult to acquire had the child been mute. However, he had been unable to hear it clearly with the child’s mumbles.

“Pardon?”

“‘s my name… Kamui.”

“Well Kamui, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Xander, and I’m your Big brother.”

“My… Big brother…?” The uncertainty returning to his eyes, seeming to be unsure of the information he had just been told. The confusion had come as no surprise to the elder though, they had only learned of each other’s existence today so it was natural to be a little confused.

“That’s right. I know you may be a little scared, but we’re family now. And your big brother shall always be there for you.” He placed his hand upon the young prince’s opposite shoulder, a kind gesture to reassure them that he spoke only with sincerity. Although instead of a smile, he received a small annoyed pout of all things.

“’m not scared.” Those small words of rebellion, they pulled a soft chuckle from Xander’s lips. Laughter that didn’t go unnoticed by the young boy with him, who seemed to become a little embarrassed if the soft pinkness by his ears were any indication.

“Of course, little prince. You’re a brave one, correct? Nothing to be afraid of here, my apologies.” It was then that he was granted that small smile from his new brother, a smile that pulled one to his own lips in response. Kamui would be just fine now, and Xander was going to make sure of that. After all it was as he had said, they were brothers now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after that encounter, Xander had introduced Kamui to their siblings; the young one still clinging to the Crown Prince’s side until he warmed up to their differing personalities. It had taken some time, a little over two months, but he was finally able to acclimate to life in Castle Krakenburg, becoming a much cheerier sight than he had been. He was such a stark difference from the usual darkness of Nohr, like their own little pale moon. It had been then that their Father had returned to them, stating that their new little brother was to be confined to the Northern Fortress until they could prove their strength to him. Oh, how upset his little prince had been that day, only consoled by the promise that they would all visit as much as they can. Such a short time together and yet young Kamui had been so attached to Xander and his siblings, and they to him.

And here they stood today, many years later. That young child grown into a proud young man and given a choice whose answer should be clearer than the difference between night and day.

“We’re your family.” Affirming the fact that could not be denied regardless of whatever lies the Hoshidans had planted in his dear younger brother’s head.

_“My family….”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started replaying Fates and the idea for this little story came to my mind, and about 7 others. There will be one for each sibling, all starting in Chapter 6 and falling into a memory before jumping back to the present. I'm going from oldest to youngest even though I've already finished one of the last ones. 
> 
> I'm using the Male Kamui mostly because he's the only one I actually named Kamui in my files but in my mind the memories are all innocent enough that they can be interchangeable with the gender. Next up will be Ryoma! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
